1. Field
The present disclosure relates to saving and restoring operating system states and, more particularly, towards systems and methods of processing information associated with obtaining snapshots of and restoring guest operating system states rapidly.
2. Description of Related Information
Existing implementations involving guest operating systems are requiring greater and greater capability of computing platforms to rapidly save snapshots or checkpoints of the guest operating systems and rapidly restore (or “refresh” as also used herein) the guest operating systems to these states. Traditional methods of processing guest operating system states can not meet the speed requirements now desired to save and restore/refresh these states. As such, there are needs for systems and methods that can provide solutions at sufficient speed.